Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze
Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze 'is an side-scrolling adventure platformer game developed by Retro Studios and Monster Games and published by Nintendo on February 13, 2014. It has only been released on the Wii U. It is the fifth installment in the Donkey Kong Country series, and the first Donkey Kong high-definiton game. It is the sequel to the 2010 game Donkey Kong Country Returns. Plot On the sunny island of Donkey Kong Island, it is Donkey Kong's birthday, and his family has come to celebrate, including Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong and Cranky Kong. They are having fun when a balloon flies out of Donkey Kong's hut and out over the sea, where several Snowmad ships are stationed. A Pointy Tuck sees the balloon and spots Donkey Kong Island, then gives the info to the tribe's leader, surrounded in a dark silhouette. He nods his approval, and the tribe commences a ritual and gives the leader a large frosty horn. He laughs and blows into it, causing heavy winds to shoot out, as well as an ice dragon. Meanwhile, the Kongs are still partying, and Donkey Kong is preparing to blow out the candles on his cake. But before he does, a mysterious snowflake appears and puts it out for him. He looks out over the sea in anger, and goes outside his hut to get a closer view, and his family follow. The ice dragon gets closer, turning the water under it into ice, and the Kongs are blown off Donkey Kong Island by the intense wind, landing on the Lost Mangroves island. The Snowmad leader ship starts to fly and lands on top of the volcano while the ice draagon flies around and showers the island with snow and ice. When the ice dragon vanishes, Donkey Kong Island has become a frozen wasteland with intense and continuous snowfall. When the Kongs return to Donkey Kong Island from several other islands with their own challenges, they confront the Snowmad leader in the volcano's core and have a final battle. The Kongs win and the leader is hit off of Donkey Kong Island and lands in the ocean where the other Snowmad ships are, destroying them all. Donkey Kong retrieves the leader's horn and blows into it, causing flowers to shoot out that fly around the island and melt the snow and ice. Donkey Kong and his family return to his hut and Donkey Kong Island turns back to normal. Islands Each world of the game is set as an island. Each island is different from one another, and here is a list of them all; *'Lost Mangroves '- A desert island where the Kongs land from their long flight. It has several coves, mangrove trees and Snowmad ships. The island also has lots of parts of plane and ship wrecks. *'Autumn Heights '- A peaceful autumn grassy mountain where villages and hills are on the ground and there are balloons and bell towers near the top parts of the mountain. The Snowmad owls originate from here and there is also a large sawmill where trees are chopped down and made into wooden objects. There are also several large caverns. *'Bright Savannah '- An African-themed island where there are several large grasslands and harbours overlooking the sea. There are also several large canyons, brambles and baobabs. Natural disasters also occur here, including tornadoes and wildfire. *'Sea Breeze Cove '- A large beach island where there are several ruins and underwater systems, including coral reefs and abysses. There is also an underwater rail station and treasure mazes. This island mainly features underwater levels. *'Juicy Jungle '- A fruity jungle factory where fruits are harvested by machinery and claws, then squished for the juice. The juice is processed in a large factory, then it is turned into jams, jellies and ice lollies. There are large hazardous saws, drills, axes, knives and machinery that are the main enemies and can kill you. *'Donkey Kong Island '- The frozen wasteland that the Kongs used to call home, but is now overrun by the Snowmad tribe. Each level is a frozen version of each world from Donkey Kong Country Returns. *'Secret Seclusion '''- A secret world in which each level is a different trial you need to complete to collect Hard Mode, a harder version of the game. Levels '''Lost Mangroves: *1-1 Mangrove Cove *1-2 Shipwreck Shore *1-3 Canopy Chaos *1-4 Trunk Twister *1-A Zip-Line Shrine *1-B Busted Bayou *1-Boss Big Top Bop *1-K Swinger Flinger Autumn Heights *2-1 Windmill Hills *2-2 Mountain Mania *2-3 Horn Top Hop *2-4 Sawmill Thrill *2-5 Alpine Incline *2-6 Wing Ding *2-A Crumble Cavern *2-B Rodent Ruckus *2-Boss Mountaintop Tussle *2-K Bopopolis Bright Savannah *3-1 Grassland Groove *3-2 Baobab Bonanza *3-3 Frantic Fields *3-4 Scorch 'n' Torch *3-5 Twilight Terror *3-6 Cannon Canyon *3-A Rickety Rafters *3-B Bramble Scramble *3-Boss Triple Trouble *3-K Precarious Pendulums Sea Breeze Cove *4-1 Deep Keep *4-2 High Tide Ride *4-3 Amiss Abyss *4-4 Irate Eight *4-5 Sea Stack Attack *4-6 Current Capers *4-A Rockin' Relics *4-B Shoal Atoll *4-Boss Fugu Face-Off *4-K Spinning Spines Juicy Jungle *5-1 Harvest Hazards *5-2 Reckless Ride *5-3 Fruity Factory *5-4 Panicky Paddles *5-5 Jelly Jamboree *5-6 Frosty Fruits *5-A Beehive Brawl *5-B Jammin' Jams *5-Boss Punch Bowl *5-K Platform Problems Donkey Kong Island *6-1 Homecoming Hijinxs *6-2 Seashore War *6-3 Aqueduct Assault *6-4 Blurry Flurry *6-5 Forest Folly *6-6 Cliffside Slide *6-7 Frozen Frenzy *6-8 Meltdown Mayhem *6-A Dynamite Dash *6-B Icicle Arsenal *6-Boss Volcano Dome *6-K Slippy Spikes Secret Seclusion *7-1 Levitation Station *7-2 Rocket Rails *7-3 Crazy Clouds Category:Platformer games Category:Adventure games